Frisk loses a Tooth
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Frisk pulls out one of their teeth when it wiggles in their mouth. However, they have no idea what to do with it now that it's out! Even Toriel and Papyrus don't know what to do about the tooth! Luckily, Sans knows what that tooth is for!


Frisk sat on their bed, waving their feet back and forth as they scrolled through the Internet. Sans had managed to hook the child on YouTube lately, and they loved watching the crafting and baking videos. Hauls were cool, too, but for the six-year-old, animal videos were the absolute best. Frisk flopped back on their bed and giggled as a puppy high-fived its owner.

Suddenly, a weird feeling scraped against the child's teeth. Another tooth? Frisk reached inside their mouth, pulling out the tooth with innocent curiosity. "Hm?" they mumbled, looking the tiny bone over. It was covered in blood and tiny pieces of pink, which could only be taken as part of Frisk's gums.

Frisk jumped off their bed, running out the door, gripping the tooth tightly. They ran to Toriel, who was in the kitchen baking. Frisk grabbed the end of Toriel's dress and tugged to get the woman's attention.

"What is it, my child?" Toriel asked, stooping down to Frisk's height. Frisk held up the tooth for Toriel to examine. "Oh, my!" the goat exclaimed, "Is that your tooth?"

Frisk nodded, "What do I do?" they asked, waving the tooth in Toriel's face.

"U-um…I'm not for sure…" Toriel admitted. It was not normal for monsters to lose teeth and Toriel had not been around a human child who was of the age to lose them. And, as it appeared, Frisk had never lost one. Was there something ceremonious to do with the lost tooth? Toriel felt like she had read that somewhere, but she just couldn't remember what the ritual was…!

"HUMAN!" Papyrus suddenly barged into the home loudly. The skeleton made his way toward the pair holding a plate, "I've discovered a way to make spaghetti EVEN BETTER! It is called ALFREDO SAUCE!" he shouted, pushing the plate into Frisk's face. Frisk leaned back, sniffing the plate. It smelled fairly decent, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Papyrus was a skeleton, and teeth were bones, right? Surely he would know what to do with the lost tooth! Frisk pushed the plate away gently and held up their tooth, standing on tippy-toes so Papyrus could see it better.

"What's this?!" Papyrus screeched when he realized what the piece was, "A TOOTH? You LOST a TOOTH?" Frisk nodded, pushing the tooth farther into the skeleton's face, "U-um! You know those are supposed to stay IN your body, right?"

Frisk got back on the flats of their feet, dropping their hand to the side and sighing. Maybe there was nothing to this whole tooth thing? Toriel placed a hand on the child's head, "Perhaps Sans will know something more useful, dear…" she whispered, watching as Papyrus continued to ramble about his cooking skills. "He should be next door…"

Frisk nodded, hugging Toriel and running to the door. "What about ME?" Papyrus whined. Frisk rolled their eyes, running back to the skeleton and hugging his leg. They ran over to the next house to hopefully get some answers about this tooth. Although, the tooth-hole was kind of fun to play with.

"Hey, kid," Sans greeted when he heard Frisk enter. "What'cha doin'?" he asked. Frisk ran over and hopped up on the sofa beside Sans. They sat and watched TV for a few moments before Frisk worked up the courage needed to ask Sans about the tooth. They held up the bone piece in an open palm and tugged Sans' jacket to get his attention. "What's…that?" Sans asked nervously.

"Tooth. My tooth." Frisk answered.

"Your…tooth?" Sans sighed in relief.

Frisk nodded and thrust the hand further into his face, "What do I do with it?"

Sans grinned, "Well, you're lucky that all skeletons lose teeth as kids, too. Papyrus was really emotional about it, so I'd keep this from him if I were you." Frisk nodded slowly, asking again what to do with the tooth. "Well, y'see, there's a magic bug that comes to kids who lose their teeth and leaves them treats. If you put that tooth under your pillow tonight, you'll wake up with a gift. But, you have to brush your teeth and floss them and take good care of 'em or else the Tooth Bug won't come…"

Frisk wrinkled their nose at the thought of brushing their teeth. Eww. But, this magical bug did sound kind of cool.

"Yeah, Papyrus never got a visit from the Tooth Bug because he never liked to floss." Sans said. "He ended up with bunches of cavities and had to have a lot of work done…"

"Owie…" Frisk mumbled, leaning against Sans and sticking the tooth in their pocket.

"Yeah, well the _tooth hurts_ ," Sans snickered at his own joke, which was enough to make Frisk giggle as well.

* * *

That next morning, Frisk woke up to the birds chirping in the open window. They groaned and rolled over, then remembered the Tooth Bug who should have visited during the night! Frisk hopped up and threw their pillow back, revealing a chocolate and raspberry donut dressed up like a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

They smiled and picked up the donut, taking a bite of it. It was delicious, sweet, and super soft. The sweet gift from the mysterious Tooth Bug and the tiny tooth poking through the top of Frisk's gums, ever wanting to join the other teeth, filled the child with determination to get through their day.

 **They've never said how old Frisk is, right? I always have seen them as about six or seven, so it was perfect for this!**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
